Adrift In Space
by Ranma-Masaki
Summary: On Royal order from Azusa, Ayeka and Tenchi are to attend the Anniversary of the Planet Shelmaru joining the Juraian Galactic Union.But on the way back things go wrong.
1. Royal Duties

**Adrift In Space**  
Chapter 1 Royal Duties  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! Is of my own creation.  
I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" And all related characters, names, etc.  
Are 1992-2005 AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.

* * *

"But Tenchi you can't go!" Ryoko yelled as she raced after Tenchi as he walked towards the ship that was floating over the lake. 

"I am sorry Ryoko, But i have no choice in the matter" Replied Tenchi.

"They can't force you to go Tenchi. I will not allow it!" Ryoko flew in front of Tenchi with her hands out blocking his path.

"Miss Ryoko! Please let Lord Tenchi pass at once.We have to leave now as we are behind schedule, And have no time for your petty games!" Ayeka stood behind Ryoko glaring at the space pirate with both hands on her hips.

"No way Ayeka, I am not leaving him with you, I don't care what your Father says he's not going!"

Tenchi watched as the pair argued with each other. He couldn't help but think back to theday before when this all started.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Ayeka walked out towards the front gate where Azaka and Kamidake stood guard.

"Good morning Princess" Both guardians greeted Ayeka.

"Greetings to the pair of you, I am here to collect the mail"

A small slot opened up on Azaka and out popped the mail which was held together by a rubber band.

"Thank you" Said Ayeka as she give a small bow tothe twowooden guardians.

"We are honoured to serve you Princess" Came the reply from the large  
floating logs.

As Ayeka walked back to the house she looked at the letters. Most were bills with Nobuyuki's name on them. There was also oneaddress to herbrother. But it was the last one that made her stop in her tracks just outside the front door of the Masakihousehold.

It was not likeAyeka had never had mail before, Some how the people from readers digest knew her name and she had also got letters asking if she wanted to sign up for some new credited card. The letter in Ayeka's hand looked like any other letter but she knew was different for one reason only.

All the otherletters did not have the name 'Jurai' writing after her name. Usually it was just Ayeka Masaki on the envelope but never Ayeka Masaki Jurai on them.

She hurried and opened up the letter in side. As she read her eye'sgot bigger. Unknown to her she had walked into the house and right in to the living area were the rest of the family (Apart from Mihoshi who was out on a call) were sitting around the table.

Ayeka didn't notice that all eye's were on her as she walked in and handed Nobuyuki his letters and give her brother, Who had joined them this morning the letter address to him. She made her way to her seat next to Tenchiand she sat down. Ayeka did all that with out taking her eye's off the letter.

"Something wrong Ayeka?" Asked Katsuhito who like everybody else wanted to  
know what was in the letter that had Ayeka so transfix.

"Huh? Oh!I am sorry, How ruled of me" Ayeka had realised that she had not shown proper manners when entering the room.

"No need for apologies Ayeka. Would you care to share what has you so distracted?"Asked Katsuhito to his Sister.

"Its from Father he." Before Ayeka could continue. Ryoko had punched her fist in the air. "Yes! He's finally making you go home and leaving me and Tenchi alone, Right Princess" Ryoko dropped her hand around Tenchi's neck but he quickly removed it.

"No! Ayeka i don't want to go home! Father can't do this!" Poor Sasami was  
almost in tears.

"Sasami!Daddy is not ordering us home" Said Ayeka as she rubbed her younger  
sisters back.

"Really?" Asked Sasami as she wiped the tears from her eye's.

"Yes, Sasami were not going anywhere. But he does say that as Ryu-Oh is now ready for space flight, It's hightime that i returned to my Royal duties as first Princess of Jurai. So Father wishes for me to attend the 500th Anniversary of the Planet Shelmaru joining the Juraian Galactic Union"

"So when is the Anniversary taking place?" Asked Tenchi. Before Ayeka could reply Ryoko butted in "That's right when do we get shot of you?" Ayeka though best not to reply to Ryoko's remark.

"Three days from now. Father says it should take a day and a half to get there. As it is not that far from Earth So me andTenchiwill have to leave tomorrow morning"

"That's good news right Ten...Hey! wait a god dam minute!...What do you mean 'Me and Tenchi'?" Ryoko looked at Ayeka who had a look on her face that said she was about to drop a bomb shell.

"Yes,Me and Tenchi will attend the Anniversary"

"What!" Ryoko shouted as she shot up from her seat. "Why does Tenchi have to go!" The anger on Ryoko's face was clear to see.

"Father says that Tenchi must go with me." Ayeka then handed the letter to  
Katsuhito.

"You are forgetting that he is the first prince of Jurai Ryoko. And it seemsmy Fatherwants to see if he's up to the job. And i agree with him Tenchi"Said Katsuhito as he read the letter. Tenchi could only nod in reply.

'_Which surprises me, I wouldn't rule outMother orMisaki had a hand in this_.' Thought Katsuhito.

"Nobody was asking you old man!'" Ryoko glared at the elder Masaki.

"Ryoko! I didn't rase you to be rude to your elders!"Washu shot Ryoko a hard look "You didn't rase me at all _Mom_!" Replied Ryoko.

"How long will you be gone Ayeka?" Asked Sasami.

"Just over a week, About 8 to 9 days" Replied Ayeka. Sasami nodded in reply.

Ayeka turned to face Tenchi. "I am sorry that my Father as done this Lord Tenchi"

"Please there'sno need to apologize Ayeka. Grandpa said something like this might happen"

"I don't like this one bit" grumbled Ryoko.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Tenchi was brought out of his thought's by Ayeka's shouting orders the two guardians. 

"Azaka! Kamidake! Please restrain Miss Ryoko!" The two guardians appeared each side of Ryoko. "Yes Princess, At once" Came the reply as they brought up a force field around Ryoko.

"Hey! Unfair Ayeka!" Cried Ryoko as she tried to break free.

"Come Lord Tenchi, Its time we must be off" Ayeka turned towards Ryu-Oh.

"Erm, What about Ryoko?" Questioned Tenchi.

"They will release her in good time. Now come along we must leave." Soon they had boarded and Ryu-Oh started to lift-off from the lake.

Sasamialong Ryo-ohki and Washu watched the ship take off. At the same time a sleepy Mihoshi walked out from the house and looked at the seen in front of her of Ryoko fighting to get free of the guardians forcefield. And the sight of a Juraian Tree ship taking off. She looked around a notice two people were missing.

"Where are Tenchi and Ayeka?" Ask a sleepy Mihoshi.

"There on board Ryu-Oh" Replied Sasami. Mihoshi blinked. She looked at Ryoko then to Ryu-Oh and back again to Ryoko. Mihoshi's brain could only come to one conclusion.

"Are they aloping?" There was a crashing sound as Sasami and Washu went face  
first in to the floor. "Are you two ok?" Ask Mihoshi as she bent over the pair laying on the ground.

"No! You bubble brain! there not doing anything like that!" Washu jumped up and started to shake the helpless GP officer. Washu then went on to explained what happened yesterday.

"Now do you understand?" Washu looked the blonde right in the eye.

"Erm...well..why is Ryoko upset again?" There was a second crash but Washu  
popped right back up.

"That's it! I am going to opening up that brain of yours!" Washu was only stop by Sasami who was holding her back. "Little Washu please clam down!" cried the little princess.

Soon Washu had claimed down and returned to her lab and Mihoshi went back to bed. Sasami looked to were Ryoko stood at the end of the pier where she was looking up.

_'Why do i have a bad feeling about this?_' Though Ryoko. As she watched the Tree ship fly off in to the sky.

* * *


	2. Don't rock the boat

Adrift In Space  
Chapter 2 Don't rock the boat.  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! Is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" And all related characters, names, etc. Are 1992-2005 AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.

* * *

Ayeka stood behind Tenchi. Who was standing in front of the tree Ryu-Oh. Which now stood about the same high as Sasami.

"I can't believe how much it has grown in less than a year" Comment Tenchi as he watch the rays of light from Ryu-Oh shining down to welcome him.

"Yes, Juraian tree's normally take a number of years to get this tall. But thanks to MissWashu Ryu-Oh was able to grow a lot faster in such a short time." Replied Ayeka.

"How did Washu do that?" Ask Tenchi.

"To be honest i am not initially sure how myself. She did try to explain it to me, But all i could understand was it had something to do with the space and time or something like that, You know how Miss Washu can be when she gets going!" Ayeka start to giggle with Tenchi joining her in a chuckle.

"So Lord Tenchi, How do you feel about this?" Ask Ayeka after she had stopped giggling.

"You mean about preforming Royal duties?" Ayeka nodded in reply.

"Well, After your parents visited Grandpa and I talked about what might happen next. So i was expecting something like this to happen. But i still have no idea what it means to be a Prince of akingdom that i have never seen in my life"

He turned to face Ayeka. "There's allot i still don't understand about the galaxy and myself" Ayeka then ask a question to Tenchi that she had been meaning to ask for some time.

"Tenchi, Do you wish that you was not of Royal blood?" Tenchi looked surprised at Ayeka's question.

"Why would i wish that?" He Asked back.

"Well, You could lead a normal life like youhad before we allcame in to your life." Ayeka had one hand clenched to her chest and her hand tiled down.

"If i could choose to go back to my old life i wouldn't" Ayeka's head shot up.

"Because then all of youwould not have entered my life. And that is something i am not willing to give up"

"Tenchi" Ayeka's voice was almost a whisper.

"So where do i sleep then?" Tenchi thought it best to change to subject.

"Oh yes, Right this way" Ayeka walked over to a large round circle on the ground. Tenchi walked over to her.

"Now what?" Ask Tenchi. Ayeka just smiled before being surrounded by a bright green light.

"What the?" The next thing he knew he was in a place he knew well. From where they stood he could see the house that he had entered to steal Ayeka's tiara for Sasami.

"It looks the same"

"It should do it's the same house" Tenchi looked at Ayeka.

"This part of the ship is in subspace. Where the bridge is in normal space" Ayeka could tell that Tenchi was still confused.

"In the battle with Soja only the bridge that contained Ryu-Oh was destroyed. When Washu gave me the unit to replant Ryu-Oh, She also reconnect the subspace part of the ship"

Tenchi scratched the back of his head. "There is differently allot i still don't understand"

"In time you will understand, In time" With that they headed off towards the house.

* * *

Back on Earth Ryoko had drunk all the saki in the house. As was now laying face down on her bream as Sasami walked in.She looked up at the scene of Ryoko passed out on the rafter she shook her head. 

"If that's what drink does to a person i don't see what so great about it." she said to herself. Then walked off towards Washu's lab and entered.

The crab chimes on the door ran as she opened the door. She spotted Washu sitting on her cushion as she typed away.

"Little Washu Ryoko is..,"

"Let me guess, Passed out blind drink again?" Washu turned to face the young girl who nodded in reply. "Is there anything we can do Little Washu?" Questioned Sasami.

Washu taped her chin before speaking "No, Ryoko has to grow up some time Sasami. I had hoped that when she merged with Zero she would act more mature, But nothing has changed" Washu sighed as she rubbed her temples before continuing.

"I fear that one day she will get a rude awaking. I just hope she's ready for it"

* * *

Aweek later on board Ryu-Oh. Tenchi flop down on his bed. It had been a long couple of days. When they had landed on Shelmarufive days ago.Tenchi and Ayeka had been greeted by a sea of people as far as the eye could see. All cheering and waving in welcome to the two Royal's.

They then spent the next couple days meeting heads of state and Leading figure heads. Along with the parades and formal dinners. There was also public functions theyhad to attend.

Thankfully Ayeka handled all the speeches and the rest of the time he just followed her lead. Sitting up he looked at the purple haired princess standing by the door.

"Is it always like that?" He asked "Most of the time yes. But some times it can go on longer weeks or evenmonths" Ayeka giggle to herself as she watched him flopped back down on the bed.

"How do you do it? I mean with all the speeches and meeting so many people" He said not bothering to sit up again. Being a bit bolder she entered the room. "It my seem hard at first, In time it becomes allot easier to handle such matters"

"I think it will be along time before i get use to doing this" At these word Ayeka looked at Tenchi questionably.

"You mean that you willing go though all that again?" Ayeka asked almost in hope.

He sat up again and looked at her. "Well, I be a fool to give up so soon." Ayeka felt a bust of joy from her heart at hearing what Tenchi had said. "Plus it would prove to your Father that i was not worthy to be a member of his house"

"You are more than worthy lord Tenchi! You have nothing to prove to anyone! You showed that you are truly a member of the Royal house the day you defeated Kagato!" Tenchi was a little shocked by Ayeka's outburst.

Ayeka realising what she had done thought it best to turn in for the night.

"Please excuse me Lord Tenchi, I do believe that the day has tired me more that i released. Good night." With that she turned and walked down the hall and quickly entered her room.

Tenchi watched her go before laying back down with eyes fixed upwards. The room which Ayeka had let him use to sleep in had no roof. And with that he could look at the stars as they passed. As Ryu-Oh made its way towards home.

He continued to watched them before failing a sleep.

* * *

The first intercalation he had that something was wrong. Was when he was thrown from his bed to the ground hard! 

The Ship rocked heavy again. Tenchi had to hang on to the side of the bed to stop himself from falling over.

"What in hell is going on!" He made his way to the door. As he opened it the ship rocked again and he had to support himself on the door frame. He looked up to see Ayeka struggling to keep herself from falling down.

"Ayeka! What's happening? Are we under attack!" He made his way over to her.  
She shock her head. "No, It's a meteor storm. For some reason Ryu-Oh failed to detect it in time. We must get to the bridge!. I must help Ryu-Oh" Tenchi nodded in reply and helped her out of the house and towards the transport pad.

The ship continued to shake violently as they made there way across a bridge that crossed a pool at the bottom of alarge waterfall thatrumbled next to where the bridge stood. Before they got across the there was the biggest crash Tenchi had ever heard in his life. But he didn't have time to think aboutwhat had happenedas the bridge they where on started to give way.

Ayeka lost her footing and started to fall. She screamed out to Tenchi as she slipped off the bridge. Before he knew it he had jumped after her. He managed to reach Ayeka he notice that she would take the brunt of the fall.Tenchi quickly moved so he placed his body under hers.

The next thing he knew was darkness as he hit the water.

* * *

Well that's the first two chapters done. Please review to let me know what you think and i will try to update soon thank you! 


	3. Waking up to bad news

** Adrift In Space**

Chapter 3 Waking Up to bad news  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! Is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo."Tenchi Muyo!" And all related characters, names, etc. Are 1992-2004 AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.

* * *

He's eye's open slowly, First thing he notice was that he had something on his forehead. As he started to remove it there came throbbing pain coming from the back of his head. he quickly let the device settle back down on his head soon the pain subsided.  
  
"What happened?" Groaned Tenchi as he tried to remember what happened to him.  
_Last thing i remember was jumping after Ayeka.....wait! where is Ayeka!_ Before Tenchi could panic about the where the Princess was, The woman in question came into the room.  
  
"Lord Tenchi! you are awake!" On spotting that Tenchi was awake she rushed over to him. She stopped him from sitting up. "Please stay still Tenchi, You suffered a blow to your head from the fall into the water"  
  
"How long was i out for?" He asked as he land back down. "A round four hours" Ayeka replied. Tenchi's eye's got bigger to what Ayeka had just said. "Four hours!?" Ayeka nodded back in reply. "How did i get here? And where is here? And what happened?!" Question Tenchi as he notice that he was in a room he had not seen before.  
  
"To answer your first Question. I carried you here on my back. And before you ask,  
How soon you forget that i was trained by my Mother, So carrying you was easy compared to what Mother made me carry when she took me off on one of her week long hicking trips! My poor feet had blusters on top of blusters!" Ayeka realized she had gone off currant topic.  
  
"Sorry Lord Tenchi that was not the best time to bring that up. Anyway to answer your second Question we are in Ryu-Oh's medical room" Tenchi looked round the room. In it was five more beds similar to the one he was laying on. He notice that there was little else in the room apart from the machine next to this bed that seemed to have some sort of read out on it. _It must be connect to the thing on my head_ Thought Tenchi.  
  
"So what happened Ayeka?" Ask Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka sat down on the next bed from Tenchi. "Ryu-Oh was hit by a Meteor storm and Ryu-Oh failed to detect the storm" Ayeka looked down at her feet.  
  
"I don't understand why didn't Ryu-Oh spotted the meteors? What happened to the shields and the senors?" Tenchi was puzzled as to why one of the most powerful ships in the Juraian fleet failed to spot the storm.  
  
"Ryu-Oh was asleep" Said Ayeka who looked away.  
"Asleep! I didn't think tree's slept" Questioned Tenchi. "Almost all living things sleep Lord Tenchi, But usually Royal tree's only need to sleep after a long journey but never in space, Only when they reach a safe port do they do so"  
  
"So why did Ryu-Oh pick that time to take a nap? Why not when we where on Shelmaru?" Tenchi was looking confused. "Please forgive me Lord Tenchi i should of ordered Ryu-Oh to rest but it wanted to watch everything that was happening at the celebration." Ayeka purse for a second before continuing.  
  
"You see because Ryu-Oh still young it is like a small child that wants to stay up late and watch television, And like all children Ryu-Oh couldn't keep it's eye's or in this case senors open to detected the storm." Ayeka's eye's went back to focus on the ground.  
  
In was then Tenchi notice that Ayeka was crying. "Ayeka don't blame yourself or Ryu-Oh for this" Ayeka looked up to Tenchi. "That's not why i am crying Tenchi" confused Tenchi then asked "Why are you crying then?"  
  
Ayeka touched a green triangle on the wrist of her kimono and up popped a small window.  
  
"This is why i am upset Lord Tenchi" On the screen was Ryu-Oh's space pod. Well what was left of it. There was one large hole at one end and a number of smaller holes dotted around. thankfully the part that housed Ryu-Oh it self was undamaged as far as Tenchi could see.  
  
"So how bad is it?" Ask Tenchi who was shocked and the damaged to the ship.  
  
The screen changed and a list of damages ran across the screen.  
"The engines where destroyed along with part of senor array which has left us with short rage senors only, But they are only working at lease than 30."  
  
"Can we at least call for help?"  
"No i am afraid not Tenchi. You see the communications array was build in to the senor array" replied Ayeka.  
  
"No problem then we will just have to wait for them to find us" Tenchi then watched as a look of panic was spreading across Ayeka's face.  
  
"There's something else i must tell you" the screen changed again to show a map.  
"Here is where we were and the course we where on" Tenchi watch as a small line made its way across the screen. "Around this point here was where the storm hit us" Ayeka was pointing to a spot about halfway on the screen.  
  
"Because of the impact and the fact we have no engines we have been thrown of course" Tenchi watch as a second line appeared on the screen which was heading of in a completely different course from the first. "By the time anyone has notice that we are missing we will be adrift deep in space" Ayeka broke out crying again. Tenchi got up and put his arm around her to try and comfort her. She proceeded to bury her face in to his chest as she weep slowly.  
  
"Shhh Ayeka its going to be ok they will find us you see" Ayeka put away from him.  
"You don't seem to understand. We have no way of letting anyone know where we are.  
Think of Ryu-Oh as a very small life boat at sea in a very large ocean with no radio or flares, it would take a miracle for anyone to find us!" Tenchi looked at her he could tell she was serous about this.  
  
"Ayeka you must not give up hope so soon, You must believe that we will be found" Ayeka looked back at Tenchi her eyes where red from where she had been crying.  
"Tenchi, I will try to believe they will find us but i cannot help but worry that we will never be found"  
  
Tenchi couldn't help but think Ayeka was right though. _I hope she is wrong, But what will happen to us if she's right?_

* * *

Some time later back on Earth..........  
  
Ryoko was starting to worry, Both Tenchi & Ayeka where dew back days ago. First she thought that Ayeka had kidnap Tenchi and was even now forcing him to submit to her. She had heard the rumours about Juraian woman in the Royal household. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she pictured Ayeka with whip in hand standing over Tenchi who was tied up. Ryoko shock her head to get rid of the image.  
  
_Dam it where are they?_ Thought Ryoko as she looked up to the stars. It was early evening and Ryoko had left the others back in the house and took to the roof. She laid back down with her hands behind her head.  
  
_Ayeka wouldn't do that. She maybe a stuck up Royal pain in the ass, but she has more class than to do that sort of thing. But were the hell are they?_ She continue to watch the stars. It was then she spotted one star brighter than the rest and the fact it was moving. Ryoko sat up and had her eye's fixed on the star.  
  
"That's no star that's a ship!" Ryoko teleported in to the house where we find Washu Sasami along with Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki in child forum sitting in a circle playing 'Go Fish'.  
  
"There back! finally Tenchi is back!" Ryoko cried out before disappearing again. everybody else looked at each other before then jumping up and running to the door.  
  
When they got outside they looked up to see a ship coming down in the night's sky. Washu walked up and stood next to her daughter, It was then she notice the look on her face. It was one of disappointment. "What's wrong Ryoko? I thought you would be happy Tenchi is home?"  
  
"I would be if that was him" Said Ryoko who didn't take her eyes of the incoming ship.  
Washu looked up to see what Ryoko meant by that. Then she spotted why, It was a Jurai ship, but it was not Ryu-Oh. It was Mizuho & Karin, The twin Tree ship belonging to the Queens of Jurai Funaho and Misaki.  
  
"What is Mother doing here?" Question Sasami. Ryo-Ohki could only meow in reply.  
  
Soon the ship was hovering over the lake. By this time they had been joined by Katsuhito. Soon to beams of light appeared from the ship and descended towards the deck where they disappearing leaving Lady's Funaho and Misaki standing there. Ryoko along with Katsuhito and Washu couldn't help but notice the distress look on Misaki's face.  
  
"It's good to see you all again, But i wish it was not like this" Said Funaho who then placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder. the normally bubbly Queen was almost in tears.  
  
"Mommy what's wrong?" Ask Sasami who was worried as to why her mother was so upset. "Ooh Sasami my daring Sasami!" Misaki bent down and pulled Sasami in to a loving hug. "What's wrong Mommy?" Sasami was starting to get scared at her mother's behaviour.  
  
"It's Tenchi right?" Question Ryoko "Something has happened to them!" Ryoko had a look of dread on her face.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid so, Yesterday a GP ship reported coming across wreckage from a ship. From what they found it was confirmed the wreckage as from a Juraian tree ship. As of this time we have lost all contact with Ayeka's ship. They completed a senor scan of the nearby area but came up with nothing"  
  
The shock of the news was clear to see on everybody face. Sasami's eye's started to water up before she buried her face into her mother's chest. Mihoshi broke out in tears and was comforted by Katsuhito, Washu just looked stunned as Ryo-Ohki ran to her crying.  
  
"Your Lying! It's Not true! It can't be!" Ryoko was shaking her head before dropping to her knees.  
  
"I am sorry Ryoko I wish it wasn't true but it is. Tenchi and Ayeka are missing" Replied Funaho.

* * *

Hi hope you like this latest chapter.  
  
Black Robed One : Thank you for all your kind words and i am sorry about my fic 'The Path That Guides Us' i might continue it one of this days but i don't know when.  
  
Anyway thanks to the other reviewers and everybody else who has read this story.  
  
Bye for now!


	4. Emotion's running high

** Adrift In Space**  
Chapter 4 Emotion's running high.  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! Is of my own creation.  
I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" And all related characters, names, etc.  
Are 1992-2004 AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.

* * *

Sasami was laying in her mother's lap after crying herself to sleep. Both Washu and Mihoshi sat quietly next to each other on the couch. Ryoko leaning against the far wall arms cross and her eye's closed. And Funaho was standing in front of the window that look out, over the lake.  
  
"I have called Nobuyuki, He will be here with in the hour" Said Katsuhito as he walked back in from the kitchen carrying a tray with tea on it. He hand a cup to his mother who nodded in reply.  
  
Silence returned after Katsuhito had taking his seat. For Ryoko it started to become annoying. "Dam it! I can't stand waiting around here!, Ryo-ohki and i will go find Tenchi" Ryoko started to walk towards where Ryo-ohki was curled up next to Sasami.  
  
"Ryoko sit down, Your not going anywhere" commanded Washu.  
"No way Washu, I am not sitting around here while my Tenchi is lost out there in space!"  
  
"Ryoko it would not be wise for you to get in the way of the Juraian searched parties, Some of them still have deep grudges about what happened 700 years ago" Funaho had turned to face Ryoko.  
  
"Screw them! The only thing i care about is finding Tenchi!" Roared back Ryoko.  
  
"What about Ayeka?" Came Misaki's cold sounding voice. "What about her?" Replied Ryoko, That was a mistake, before she could reacted Misaki had her by the throat.  
  
"How dare you speak that way about my little Ayeka!!" Cried Misaki. Both Misaki and Ryoko started to crackled with power.  
  
"Misaki! drop her!" Ordered Funaho. "And Ryoko watch what you say or next time i will not stop her," Misaki backed off then walked over to a still sleeping Sasami and picked her up and headed towards the stairs. "Sister i am going to stay with Sasami in her room" Funaho nodded in reply and with that Misaki disappeared upstairs.  
  
Mean time Ryoko had teleported to her beam.  
  
"I will return to the ship, I will contacted you if there's any news. Yosho" Katsuhito looked towards his mother. "Yes Mother" he replied. "Will you please join me?" Asked Funaho. Katsuhito looked unsure as to what to do. "I think i best be here when my son in law gets here"  
  
Funaho gave him a hard look before speaking. "I think Washu can handle him, Is that not right, Little Washu?"  
  
"No problem Little Funaho i will speak with Nobuyuki" Washu gave Funaho a cheeky grin which Funaho returned before exiting the house. Katsuhito knew he was beating and started after her.  
  
Washu looked up to see that Ryoko had disappeared from the beam.  
"Well it's just you and me Mihoshi.........,hey! Mihoshi? " Washu turned to see that Mihoshi was sound a sleep.  
  
Later in the night.....  
  
Ryoko was in Tenchi's room looking at the boy's bed. "Where are you?" said Ryoko before laying down on top of the bed then curling up in to a ball. "Where are you?" She whispered quietly to herself.

* * *

Three days Tenchi had been force to stay in bed as Ayeka refused to let him get up, Even know he said he was fine, But Ayeka still refused to let him leave. But today he knew that he needed to get up and out of the room. He put on a pair of pants and a plain white t-shirt and headed out the door. As he stepped outside he had to cover his eye's from the early morning light. Tenchi was still amazed that there was no sun in the sky. Ayeka had explained on the way to Shelmaru, That all the sunlight was artificial.  
  
He made his way over to the balcony that over looked the valley bellow. A light breeze was blowing up from the valley. Tenchi watched as a flock of birds danced across the top of the forest that took up most of the valley.  
  
"It's no different to back home"  
  
'_Home_'  
  
Tenchi had started to wonder if he would ever see his home again. Would he never eat Sasami's cooking again? Or hear Mihoshi's laugh as she watched her TV programs. And little Washu's experiments, Ok he wouldn't miss them. Then there was Dad and Grandpa, His only family he had Intel the girls all started to drop in to his life. And then there was Ryoko, Sometime's she could be a right handful to deal with, But he won't want her to act any other way, As she would not be the Ryoko he knew.  
  
Tenchi was so deep in his own thought's that he didn't hear Ayeka approaching him.  
  
"It's a stunning view, Isn't it?" Tenchi looked round to see Ayeka standing behind him. He nodded in reply as he watched her walk up to stand next to him.  
  
"Yes, It reminds me of Earth" Replied Tenchi. "I was just wondering what they all are doing right now."  
  
"I have been thinking the same thing for the last couple of days. Poor Sasami, She and I have never been apart from each other, For as long as i can remember. I do hope she is alright" Tenchi heard Ayeka give a small whimper. He looked towards the Princess and spotted a single tear running down her cheek. With out thought he wiped the tear away with his index finger on his hand.  
  
Time seemed to stopped when there eye's met, Tenchi's hand was still touching Ayeka's cheek. Then they both looked away with a blush on there cheeks. Ayeka was the first to reacted. "I am sorry Lord Tenchi, I must seem silly acting this way"  
  
"Not at all, It's only natural that you miss your sister. I feel the same way about everybody. And i bet they are thinking the same thing as well"  
  
Ayeka smiled "Yes your right," She looked out again over the valley before turning back towards the house. Before she left Ayeka stop and turned towards Tenchi "Lunch will be ready in 20 minutes" Ayeka bowed then left Tenchi on is own.  
  
He looked at his finger where a small tear drop rested. He looked at it for a minute before going back to watch the birds dancing below.

* * *

Sasami sat up in bed wiping her sleep out of her eye's, She looked round the room where the first rays of sunlight were entering the room. Her eye's looked at the person sleeping next to her. At first she thought it was her sister Ayeka, And that the news that Ayeka and Tenchi where missing was just a bad dream. But when the figure rolled over she was greeted with the sight of her Mother.  
  
Sasami got dress quietly not wishing to wake her Mother, She then notice that Ryo-ohki was not there. The cabbit always slept next to her bed. Maybe Ryo-ohki was already up or had slept with Ryoko. With that in mind she headed down stairs to find Ryo-ohki or Ryoko before she could start breakfast.  
  
After about 20mins of looking everywhere from the Onsen to the lake but no sign of them. Sasami started to worry, She ran upstairs in to the room she was sharing with her Mother an woke her up.  
  
"Mom! Mom! Wake up! Wake up!" Cried Sasami. "What's wrong Sasami?" Asked a half asleep Misaki.  
  
"Help me look for them! I can't find them!"  
  
"Oh Sasami we will find your Sister and Tenchi i promised" Replied Misaki.  
  
Sasami shook her head. "No, I mean i can't find Ryo-ohki or Ryoko!"  
  
"Don't worry Sasami dear. They be back for breakfast, You will see"  
  
"I'm afraid you will not" Came a voice at the door. Sasami turned round to find Washu standing by the door.  
  
"Washu!, What are you talking about?" Asked Misaki, Who was sitting up.  
  
"Ryoko left with Ryo-ohki sometime last night" Repleid Washu.  
  
"I had a feeling she might try this, I just hope she stays away from the Juraian ships" Came Funaho's voice from behind Washu.  
  
"I think that it's the Juraian ships that should stay away from Ryoko" commented Washu.  
  
"Indeed" Replied Funaho.

* * *

Just outside of the solar system.....  
  
"Hang-on Tenchi i will find you! And just maybe i give that prissy Princess a ride home as well! Let's go Ryo-ohki!!"  
  
"Meeeeoooowwww!!!" Cried Ryo-ohki as she shot of in to the deeps of space!

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming. The next chapter should be out around Christmas time. Sorry about the long time between chapters its hard to find time to write.  
  
see you soon!  
  



	5. Sasami's decision

** Adrift In Space**  
Chapter 5 Sasami's decision  
Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! Is of my own creation.  
I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" And all related characters, names, etc.  
Are 1992-2004 AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.

* * *

3 weeks later...

Tenchi found himself standing in a large storage room not far from Ayeka's house on board Ryu-Oh. Ayeka had asked him to look for a box, With some of her brother's clothing in that she had stored aboard the ship when she had left to search for Yosho.

"Man, The must be hundred's of box's in here!" Said Tenchi out loud as he walked down rows of box's that where sitting on large shelfs on everside of him. The reason why he was looking for this box was that he was running out of clean clothes, He had only packed what he thought would last him a week not three. Unlike Ayeka, Who had brought her complete wardrobe with her. 

Tenchi walked along looking for the storage box with the right number on it. 

"Right now where is number 131?" He keep looking Intel he spotted it high up on top of serval other box's. "Dam, How am i going to get it down from up there?" Tenchi started to look around for a ladder or some steps. He finally found a ladder and used it to get up to the right box. But in his hurry Tenchi forgot to hook the safety latch on the ladder.

"All most go itttttt! Arrrrgggghhh!" With a mighty crash Tenchi came crashing to the ground. Lucky the box's below broke his fall. As Tenchi sat up. He felt something on his head.

"What's this?" He reached up and grabbed the object. It was long leather and culled up.

"What the hell! A whip? Why would Ayeka have a whip of all things?" Tenchi looked around and notice that only one box had fell open and spilt the contents in side.

"I better clean this up before Ayeka finds out" Tenchi started to clean up the mess. He notice that most of the stuff from the open box were clothing,The was a long chain and a fan as well. Most of the clothing seemed to be made out of very little at all. 

"Must be for fancy dress" Or so Tenchi thought Intel he picked up the last couple of bits of clothing. That turned out to be a set of bra panties that seemed to be made out of the least amount of material possible. The effect of this give poor Tenchi a nose bleed.

He quickly put the items back where they came from before picking up the box he had come in to get and returning back to the house. He walked in to the main living area and put the box down.

"Tenchi?" Ayeka appeared from behind him. "Oh, good you found it!. I hope it wasn't to much trouble to find?" Tenchi took one look at her, He couldn't help but picture Ayeka standing there in nothing but the bra panties that he had found. Tenchi could feel a fresh nose bleed coming on, And quickly turned round and started to make his exited.

"No trouble at all ha! ha! no trouble at all!" He called as he left. Ayeka just stood there wondering what that was all about.

Light piece though the small crack in between the curtains that hanged over the window in the room shared by Sasami and Ayeka. The youngest princess opened her eyes and gently rubbed the sleep away. Sasami sat up and looked around the room. Next to her she notice some one sleeping where Ayeka would sleep.

For a brief moment Sasami hoped that her sister had returned. but then the figure rolled over to reveal that it was her Mother who had stayed with her every night for the passed three weeks since her Mother and Funaho had arrive with the news about Ayeka and Tenchi.

Sasami was also missing Ryo-ohki and Ryoko. As she made her way down stairs, she couldn't help but think how the house seemed so empty. Yes, her Mother never left her side, And Mihoshi when she was not out on call would play with her. Mommy Funaho stayed on her ship. So she could get the latest information coming in from the search fleet out looking for the two lost Royals. As for Nobuyuki. He had returned to the city but would phone often for any news. Washu as always stayed in her lab.

Sasami had asked her if she had anything that could find them, But Washu said that in was impossible to located Ryu-oh as it was a Juraian ship and was invisible to all forums detection. But that didn't stop the little scientist from trying but had yet to have any luck. 

Soon everybody was sitting eating breakfast which of course Sasami had made with help from Mihoshi and Misaki. Funaho had joined them and after they had finished Funaho spoke.

"I have been speaking with my husband and he wishes for me and my Sister to return to Jurai. Also we are scaling down the search fleet" This brought mix reactions from around the table.

"Why! Doesn't Daddy care about Ayeka and Tenchi?" cried Sasami in disbelief.

"No, Honey shhh! no, Daddy care's very much" Said Misaki as she comfort her daugther.

"You have to understand Sasami that the ships are need to protect the Juraian home worlds from attack. There has been an up scale of pirate actively lately because of a new pirate guild." Sasami stayed quiet after Funaho had explained. She understood the need to protect the citizens of the Juraian empire.

"Ooh! Yes, The Galaxy police have had many battle's with this new guild" Commented Mihoshi. Funaho only nodded in reply.

"When do you depart?" Asked Katsuhito. "Why? can't you wait to see the back of your poor dear Mother, Yosho?" Funaho was giving her son 'The look'.

"No! Mother, I was mealy asking" Said Katsuhito who was starting to sweat.

Funaho give a look that said '_Why don't i believe you'_ before speaking. "Tomorrow morning" The room stayed quiet, Misaki hugged Sasami closer.

* * *

Ryoko sat in a dark corner of the bar nursing the drink in her hand. So far she had managed to avoided any trouble whist looking for Tenchi and Ayeka.

Ryo-Ohki was next to her fast asleep.  
_  
' Dam it! where the hell are they?_' Ryoko sat back and took a swig of the Saki before poring more in to the cup from the bottle on the table. She seemed to study it before downing a second.  
_  
'I bet Ayeka is loving every minute longer she gets to be with my Tenchi!'_ Ryoko shook her head, She was starting to miss her favourite suck up Princess. 

"I must be going nuts! I'm starting to miss Ayeka now!" Spoke Ryoko out loud.

"Well you know, They say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" Said a new voice. 

Ryoko looked up to the voice that had spoken and was surprised to she herself staring back.

"Minagi!" Said a shocked Ryoko. 

"Hi Sis!" Replied the ever cheerful Minagi.

* * *

The two Queens where standing at the end of the dock ready to leave. Everybody had said there goodbyes, Apart from Sasami who had not come out to stay goodbye.

Misaki looked back at the house. She wished that she didn't have to go but she knew that she had to.

"It's time Misaki we can't wait any longer" Misaki nodded in reply. Washu, please look after my baby ok?" 

"No problem your highness" replied Washu.

"Take care Mother and say hello to Father for me" said Katsuhito.

"You could do that yourself by coming home Yosho" replied Funaho.

"I am afraid i must decline your offer for now Mother"

"You can't keep running for ever Yosho you know that" Katsuhito just nodded in reply.

"Are you ready?" Asked Funaho to Misaki who nodded in return. "Goodbye everyone" But before they could disappear Sasami came running out.

"Wait! Please don't go yet!" cried Sasami as she race across to where they were all standing.

"Sasami! I thought i wouldn't see you before we left!" said a happy Misaki.

"I'm sorry Mommy but i was so sad that you where leaving, I need time think and i was wondering if its ok to go back home to Jurai with you?"

"You want to come home with us!" Sasami nodded and was instantly swiped up in a Misaki bear hug! "My baby is coming home!" Said a very happy Misaki.

"Your...leaving us!" Asked a shocked Mihoshi. Sasami nodded "We understand Sasami" said Washu. "But i don't.." Mihoshi was stopped by Washu who put her hand on Mihoshi's shoulder. "I will explain later"

10 minutes later just outside's Earth's orbit a young girl watched as the blue orb that had been her home and that of her family slowly started to disappear from view. She could only wonder if she would see Earth again.

* * *

First off i am so sorry it took this long to add the next chapter. I have been busy with work and other stuff as of late and had not had time to work on this. But the good news is that there will very likely be a sequel to this story. (When i get this one done, Which looks like some time before 2010! only joking! He hopes ¬¬)

Also i was not sure about who would meet Ryoko in the bar. i had though of adding my own charter but went with Minagi as she fitted the part. 

Please Review thank you! ** V**  



	6. Meetings and Agreements

**Adrift In Space ** Chapter 6 Meetings and Agreements Disclaimer: This episode of Tenchi Muyo! Is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Tenchi Muyo. "Tenchi Muyo!" And all related characters, names, etc. Are 1992-2006 AIC Inc. And Pioneer LDC. All rights reserved.

* * *

Ryoko looked at her double as she sat down across the table from her. Apart from the two scars running under Minagi's eyes and down across her cheeks. You couldn't tell one from the other.

"So, It must be true that Ayeka & Tenchi are missing?. Or otherwise I wouldn't of expected to run into you in this part of the Galaxy." Minagi watched as Ryoko give no reply.

"You know, I hear that Jurai have scaled down the search for them." This time Ryoko replied.

"Dam it! What the hell is Azusa thinking! It's that old farts fault in the first place! Ordering Tenchi to act like some snotty noise prince." Ryoko slammed her glass on to the table before topping it up from the bottle of Saki. While muttering rude things about one King of Jurai.

"Well the word is that the Daluma guild are up scaling there raids on the outer ring worlds. It seems reusable that Jurai seen more ships to protected the people from the pirates"

"Who the hell is the Daluma guild?" Asked Ryoko. "Don't know that much about them, All I know is that they hired almost every pirate in the Galaxy. They even ask me to join them! The how dare they!. Don't they know I am a good pirate!" Huffed Minagi.

"The worst thing is that I have not plunded anything for the last 2 months! And because of them I am down to my last 20 credits!" Minagi leaned back a pinched the bridge of her nose. "What am I going to do?"

"Pardon me, But I overhead about your problem. I hear there's a big reward out for the capture of the guild" Said the waitress as she placed down the drink that Minagi had ordered before spotting Ryoko in the corner. "There's a reward?" Ask Minagi.

"Yes, As I understand that the trade council along with both the GXP and the Juraian Royal Family have put up the reward money" Said the waitress.

"How much?" Asked Ryoko. "I believe that it's around 10 million credits" The waitress said calmly. "10 million!" Cried both Ryoko and Minagi at the same time. The waitress nodded before going back to the bar.

"10 million! Wow I could do with that! That's it! I become a bounty hunter!" Said Minagi "Well good luck" Ryoko start to get up to leave with Ryo-Ohki still asleep in her arms. "Wait!" cried Minagi. Ryoko stopped and looked back at her double.

"Why don't we team up!" Minagi spoke more in hope then anything. "Team up?" Question Ryoko. "Yes, You and me. We can spilt the reward 50-50! What do you say?" Minagi looked at Ryoko with pleading eye's. "I can't, I have to find Tenchi" Ryoko looked away from Minagi. "But we can do that at the same time, Also we can use my ship Hinase. Instead of Ryo-Ohki. She looks completely worn out the poor thing" Ryoko looked down at the little cabbit in her arms. It was true that she had being pushing Ryo-Ohki hard the last couple of weeks. Maybe Minagi had a point, Also she could do with the company. Ryoko had felt lonely on her own. "Ok but I call the shots" Said Ryoko as she started to exit the bar. "Yay!" Cried Minagi "We make a great team!" Minagi jumped up and ran after Ryoko. "One more thing Minagi"

"Yes?" Asked Minagi. "It's 70-30" With that they started walking again. It took a couple of seconds before Minagi realised what Ryoko had just said. "Hey wait! What do you mean 70-30! Ryoko!"

* * *

Mihoshi was standing in the Masaki's house kitchen. It like the rest of the house was empty. Only Herself and Washu where left. Sasami had left with her Mothers three days ago. Katsuhito did join them for the evening meal but most of the time stayed at the Shine.

"So empty" Spoke Mihoshi. She took out some of the leftovers from last nights meal and made herself a small plate of food. Walking back to the main room she spotted Washu watching the news.

"_Hope's are fading for the safety of her Royal Highness Princess Ayeka and Prince Tenchi. It has been almost 4 weeks since the disappearance of the Royal space Tree Ryu-Oh. As we reported a couple of days ago the Juraian Navy scaled down there search. The Royal Family have said that they have not giving up hope of finding Ryu-Oh. A small number of ships will continue to search the others will be ordered to petrol the outer systems to keep the Daluma guild at bay. This is Karra Chuzro reporting for JNN News_" With that Washu switched off the TV.

"So it's true they have giving up?" Asked Mihoshi as she sat down across from Washu. The red head girl leaned back with both arms behind her back. "No Mihoshi, It's just this dam Daluma guild that is on the rampage." "Oh! That's right, I hear that they attacked a Farming colony just two days ago. When the GXP got there the whole planet was striped bare!"

"Well I guest they need a lot of food to feed all the pirates" Replied Washu who was staring up at the spot where Ryoko would sleep. "Do…do you think they will come back? Not just Tenchi and Ayeka but Sasami Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko?" Washu took her eye's away from Ryoko's sleeping spot and looked over to Mihoshi who was now looking out towards the lake.

"I can grantee that we will all meet again" Mihoshi looked back at Washu and nod before replying "Really?" she ask. "Yup….One day" Said Washu as she watch Mihoshi as she smiled before looking back out to the lake lost in her own thoughts. Washu was left to her own thoughts. She couldn't help but think back to the night before the Juraian Queens turned up.

* * *

**_Flashback to the night before the Queens came_**.

Washu looked up from her computer screen. She could tell there was some one behind her. Some one who could never hide from her. "Come out, You know it's no good hiding from me of all people" Out of the dark shadows came a tall graceful woman. Who if anyone laid eyes on her would say she was a goddess. In fact she was. "Hello Sister. Please excuse my rudeness for coming like this." spoke the goddess of Jurai Tsunami herself! "So what brings my cute little sister here tonight?" It was more of a question than a query. Tsunami came closer to Washu before speaking. "Washu" She started to speak but could she the hard look her sister was giving her. "Sorry little Washu" Corrected Tsunami. "You know that Funaho and Misaki are on there way here and the reason why?"

"If your talking about Tenchi and Ayeka? Then yes I do know what happen and who was behind it" Washu give her younger sister a hard look, As she waited for Tsunami's reply. "I have come here to ask that you do not interfere in this matter. I have been working towards this for centuries, And you know what we agreed not to get involved in each other's work"

"But you got involved in my work" Said Washu who was now sitting with both hands holding her floating cushion and swinging her legs. "Yes I do. But you forget dear sister that if I had not, All of what you had worked for would have been lost in the blink of an eye" Tsunami was giving Washu her best 'poker' face at this point. Washu knew that there was nothing she could do. Yes she owned Tsunami for what she had done.

"Ok I will leave this to you. But I am not happy about it. I will not interfere" Washu knew this was now out of her hands. All so could do is watch and wait. Was her sister close to what they where all looking for? Time would tell. "Thank you sister" Tsunami was about to leave when Washu spoke again "Does Sasami know about this?" Tsunami shock her head. "She knows nothing about any of this I have blocked that from her Until she is ready to understand everything" With that she disappeared from sight. '_I hope you are right about this, As I am too tired to keep looking anymore_'

* * *

"New Year's party?" Question Tenchi as he and Ayeka where sitting down to a meal. "Yes, I notice that it's a couple of days away and I know it was your favourite holiday, So I thought we could still enjoy the coming of the New Year" Replied Ayeka who then picked up her tea cup and bringing it to her lips. "I think that's a great idea. It's a pity we can't visit the shine his year" Said Tenchi.

Ayeka looked up from her cup and notice Tenchi watching her. At the moment she made eye contact he looked away. Ayeka notice he had been doing that a lot lately. She let that though go and return to what they where talking about. "Yes, I loved watching the sunrise on the first day of the new year and seeing all the visitors at the shine in there kimono's" The pair continued to make plains for there small almost intermit New Years party.

Both unaware of what was to come from it.

* * *

Yes I am alive! After 9 months! Ok here's why it's took so long to get back to this. First my PC completely died on me back at the end of April and I lost everything on it. Like my notes for this story along with a half finished chapter. It took me 4 months. To save up the money to buy a new PC. By this time I had lost interest in writing some what. But I am back and I will finish this story, long with the sequel.

See you soon V


End file.
